


Sex Machine

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Beast Boy gets a female sex robot called TINA. But he doesn't want the other Titans to find out.Cyborg eventually discovers TINA, the two robots fall in love. But all Hell breaks loose when Beast Boy catches the two of them together.He challenges Cyborg to a fight to win over TINA's heart.What will become of Beast Boy and Cyborg's friendship?





	Sex Machine

SEX MACHINE

 

The Titans were watching YouTube videos on the big television. They watched in disgust at a news report about Las Vegas’ Heart Attack Grill, a rather disgusting hospital themed restaurant. Beast Boy tried not to retch at the rather disgusting food.

 

“One of the many reasons I’m vegetarian,” he gagged.

 

“I think this place will make anyone vegetarian after visiting there,” added Raven.

 

“They guy running that place is an asshole, he doesn’t give a shit about people dying in there,” said Cyborg.

 

“There is place for him in Hell,” replied Raven.

 

“Friends, we have a package,” said Starfire.

 

They looked at the security camera and saw that there was the mailman outside the door, ringing on the doorbell. He was carrying a box. Beast Boy gasped.

 

“I’LL GET IT!”

 

He jumped off the sofa and ran to the elevator. It took him down and he got his package. Then the elevator went back up again and the doors opened as the Titans watched Beast Boy carry the package out of the living room.

 

“What’s in the package?” asked Robin.

 

“Just vegan stuff, you’d find it boring,” answered Beast Boy.

 

The Titans all puzzled what was inside that rather man sized box.

  
  
  
  
  
  


In his room, Beast Boy was like a kid at Christmas, very excitedly opening the box. It was what he had ordered online. It was a female sex robot called TINA. And it was not one of those machines that would take you hours to build either. The robot was crouched in a ball position. Beast Boy took out the robot and switched it on from the back of her neck.

 

The robot uncurled her ball position and stood up. She was a beautiful woman with long curly brunette hair and sexy Emma Stone like eyes. She was also wearing a tight red PVC suit and high heels.

 

“You have activated your TINA sex bot,” said a voice inside the bot. “Which personality would you like? Bossy, Quiet or Sassy?”

 

“Sassy?” answered Beast Boy.

 

“You have selected Sassy,” said the voice. “Enjoy.”

 

And with that, TINA turned herself on. She looked at Beast Boy, seductively.

 

“Hello,” she purred in a sexy husky voice. “I’m TINA, what’s your name?”

 

“Beast Boy,” answered the changeling, who was shaking with excitement.

 

“Beast Boy,” replied TINA. “So, what would you like to do first?”

 

“Erm, maybe a test drive,” answered Beast Boy.

 

“But let’s get to know each other first,” said TINA. “Who are you and what are your interests.”

 

Beast Boy gave a minute long explanation of himself, his ability to turn into animals, his vegetarianism and his love for pranks. 

 

“What are your interests?” the changeling asked the robot.

 

“Well, I’ve just been activated today,” said TINA. “Not much to tell.”

 

Beast Boy then stroked her hair and her face.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he said.

 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” replied TINA. “How good are you in bed?”

 

Beast Boy grinned.

 

“Let’s find out.”

 

From outside Beast Boy’s room, animal noises could be heard. Robin and Starfire walked past the door.

 

“I know what was inside the box,” said Robin. “Pornography.”

 

“Or perhaps he is pleasuring himself to that actress, Mary Elizabeth Winstead,” suggested Starfire. “Remember I caught him watching one of her shows with his pants down and he got very angry at me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later, Beast Boy and TINA laid in bed smoking. TINA had a smoke activated system.

 

“That was very impressive,” said TINA.

 

“Years of practice,” replied Beast Boy. “And I’m up for Round 2.”

 

They had sex for hours,and it was fun and all, but TINA was getting impatient.

 

“Beast Boy, I don’t want to be in this room forever,” she said. “Show me the outside world.”

 

“Errrrrrr,” said Beast Boy. “Sorry, but I can’t let my friends see you. I’m gonna have to switch you off.”

 

“No, B.B., don’t!” cried TINA.

 

But Beast Boy switched her off and she deactivated. He put her back in the ball position and into the box. He hid the box in his wardrobe and decided to leave the Tower for a walk, trying to figure what to do with her whilst the other Titans were in the same building as the bot.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cyborg sneaked into Beast Boy’s room, he looked all over the place to find the package. He checked the wardrobe and there it was. He snickered as he pulled out the sex bot. 

 

“B.B, you perv!” he laughed.

 

He switched the robot on and TINA was back to life again.

 

“Oh hello,” she said to Cyborg. “Where is Beast Boy?”

 

“He left,” he said, admired by TINA’s beauty. “Who are you?”

 

“I am TINA, sexbot for one’s pleasure,” she purred. “Are you a male sexbot?”

 

“You’ll see,” answered Cyborg with a grin.

  
  
  
  
  


Cyborg introduced TINA to the other Titans. 

 

“So that’s where all the money went,” said Robin, angry at Beast Boy ordering the robot with Robin’s credit card.

 

“Ugh, men are so disgusting!” groaned Raven.

 

“I hope that sexbot hasn’t already been used before being sent here,” said Starfire.

 

“I have a system that cleans myself after intercourse,” replied TINA. “There is no chance of infection.”

 

“I take it you had fun with her,” Raven told Cyborg. 

 

“No, not yet,” said Cyborg.

 

He looked at the robot’s beautiful eyes. He realised he couldn't have sex with her yet. They would have to get to know each other. 

 

“Erm, I’ll take TINA for a adventure,” said Cyborg. “The park and stuff.”

 

“If you break that thing, Beast Boy will go apeshit,” replied Raven.

 

“I can fix her if there’s any problems,” said Cyborg.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So Cyborg took TINA for a day out. He took her to the park, the shopping mall where he got her new clothes, the library (TINA was fascinated by the knowledge from books), bowling (she can do the most powerful strike ever), the restaurant (well, Cyborg ate, she couldn’t), the cinema (after some obnoxious guy wouldn’t turn off his phone, TINA grabbed it and ate it and remarked “So rude”) and the roller disco. 

 

All day long, Cyborg was taken by how damn adorable TINA was. His heart was beating all day. Yes, he was falling for her. 

 

“You’re very handsome, Cyborg,” purred TINA.

 

“So are you, er, I mean, well, you know…..,” panicked Cyborg.

 

TINA then kissed him. That was it. She was the girl for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


That night, TINA and Cyborg came back to Titans Tower. The arrived in the darkened living room.

 

“Where have you been?” asked Beast Boy.

 

The lights switched on to reveal Beast Boy sitting on the armchair.

 

“Dude, how long have you been sitting there in the dark?” asked Cyborg. 

 

“Three hours,” answered an angry Beast Boy. “What are you doing with my woman?”

 

“She’s my woman, now,” replied Cyborg putting his arm around TINA.

 

“Is this true, TINA?” asked a heartbroken Beast Boy.

 

TINA had an unsure look on her face.

 

“How could you?” asked Beast Boy.

 

“He showed me the outside world,” said TINA. “You just turned me off.”

 

“You had your chance, B.B.,” said Cyborg. “And you blew it.”

 

“Okay asshole,” announced an upset Beast Boy. 

 

He leapt off the armchair and stomped over to Cyborg.

 

“I challenge you to a fight. Whoever wins, gets TINA.”

 

“You’re on,” said Cyborg as they both shook hands.

 

Then they looked at each other.

 

“Do we fight right now?” asked Cyborg.

 

“Dude, no, it’s late,” yawned Beast Boy. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

“Okay, TINA, you’re sleeping with me,” said Cyborg.

 

“No, she’s sleeping with ME,” replied Beast Boy.

 

“I’ll sleep in the Guest room,” said TINA. 

 

“Okay, fair enough,” replied Beast Boy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Cyborg and Beast Boy were outside in the training area. TINA and the other Titans were going to watch the fight.

 

“Are you ready for an ass whoopin’, little girl?” Cyborg taunted Beast Boy.

 

“Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing,” replied Beast Boy, as he turned into a rhino and charged toward Cyborg.

 

Cyborg fired his cannon at the rhino, who dodged all the blue beams. Beast Boy then turned into a cheetah and run toward Cyborg like crazy. The cheetah then leapt into the air and turned into an octopus. He landed on top of Cyborg and wrapped his tentacles around his body.

 

“Okay, you’ve asked for it,” said Cyborg as he pulled out a feather and began to tickle Beast Boy.

 

B.B. then turned into a hyena and laughed uncontrollably as Cyborg tickled him.

 

“Coochie-coo, coochie-coo,” said Cyborg.

 

And then he kicked Beast Boy right in the balls. The changeling turned back into his normal form holding onto himself.

 

“Dude, that was a dick move!” groaned Beast Boy.

 

Cyborg fired his cannon at him, but his beam missed as B.B. turned himself into a bee. He flew all around Cyborg and irritated the robot as he tried to swat him.

 

“Aw, too slow,” taunted Beast Boy as he flew all around Cyborg. 

 

He then flew to Cyborg’s ass and stung him there.

 

“Ow!” cried the robot. “Wait, aren’t bees supposed to die after they sting you?”

 

“This one doesn't,” said Beast Boy.

 

“Pity,” said Raven.

 

Beast Boy then turned into a swan and began to peck at Cyborg’s face. Cyborg then punched B.B in the face really heard.

 

“Bastard!”

 

“This wouldn’t be considered ‘animal cruelty’, would it?” asked Starfire.

 

“For Beast Boy, we’ll make that an acception,” remarked Raven.

 

The battle went on and on for another 45 minutes, as Beast Boy and Cyborg fought and fought. They weren’t going anywhere. TINA had enough!

 

“STOP!” she cried.

 

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at her.

 

“I choose none of you!” she told them.

 

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked hurt. But not physically in pain (well, they were after fighting), but emotionally.

 

“What?” they asked TINA.

 

“Look at you, friends fighting over a girl,” said TINA. “You’re both stupid! Also, you just see me as a sex object rather than a person.”

 

“But you are literally a sex object,” replied Beast Boy.

 

TINA looked upset. She began to cry as she ran back into the Tower.

 

“Nice going, dickhead,” Cyborg told Beast Boy.

 

B.B. felt bad about what he said. 

 

“I’m an asshole.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TINA was in the guest room crying. Being girls, Raven and Starfire decide to talk to talk to TINA.

 

“Men are pigs!” cried TINA. “Just like those Hollywood producers!”

 

“Men do have their moments, though,” said Raven.

 

“What would you like to do?” asked Starfire. 

 

TINA looked out of the window.

 

“Cyborg showed me the outside world yesterday,” she said. “And it was wonderful. But I hear it is a lot more bigger outside the city. There’s too much to discover.”

 

“The world truly is a wonderful place,” said Starfire. 

 

“I want to travel the world,” said TINA. “Just on my own.”

 

Starfire and Raven looked at her. 

 

“TINA, I don’t know how long your battery will last,” said Raven.

 

“I don’t care,” said TINA. “There is more to life than just sex.”

 

“If only humanity will understand that,” replied Starfire.

  
  
  
  
  
  


So TINA was about to leave the Titans. They were saying their goodbyes to her.

 

“Good luck TINA,” said Robin. 

 

“Send us a postcard,” said Raven.

 

“You’re a beautiful, strong independent woman,” said Starfire.

 

“TINA, I’m sorry if I just saw you as a sex object,” Beast Boy told her. “I’ve been a dick.”

 

“You’re not too bad,” said TINA. “It could’ve been worse. You could’ve been Piers Morgan.”

 

“You know who Piers Morgan is?” asked Robin.

 

“Yes, I read his autobiography in the library,” answered TINA. “The most narcissistic piece of shit ever!”

 

“Well, I wish you the best of luck,” Beast Boy told her.

 

“Thank you,” said TINA as she shook his hand. “And thank you Cyborg, for taking me out to the city.”

 

“My pleasure,” said Cyborg.

 

“Goodbye, Titans,” said TINA as she made her way into the elevator. 

 

The Titans waved bye-bye to her and she did the same.

 

Where ever TINA’s whereabouts are unknown. But the Titans hope the best for her.

  
  


THE END   

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
